Friends are forever
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: This Is a story about a girl fall(kuroyukihime) and a boy dead(ayato) and there friends. The characters arnt like the ones in the Anime/Manga
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy This is just a story i though about while roleplaying with a friend online there 10 years old by the way

Dead;* Runs threw the forest breathing heavy* Tears in eyes*

Fall;*Hums to a song while walking in the woods*

Dead;* Runs into Fall by accident* Falls onto her*

Fall*Lets out a tiny squeal falling to the ground* "Ouch!"

Dead; S-S-Sorry!*Gets off Fall standing up putting out hand to help her up*

Fall;*looks at him and then at his hand taking it standing up* Thanks...

Dead;*He isn't very good with girls* Doesn't look at Fall*

Fall*Looks at Dead's dog tail and dog ears*"Dog ears"*She said quietly*She walked over behind dead standing on her tippy toes reaching up petting his ears*

Dead;*Face gets red*"Stop that!" Fall;"But there so fluffy!"*giggles*

Dead;*Face red*(he never had someone touch his ears before)

Fall;*Stops and walks infrount of Dead*Smiles*"My names Fall"*She tilts her head a little smiling looking at Dead*

Dead;*He looks at Fall*"I'm Dead..."

Fall;*Quietly says*"Odd name"*Looks up at Dead*"Nice to meet you dog boy!"*Smiles and laughs a little*

Dead;"Dog boy!?"*Says quietly looking annoyed*

Fall;*Looks at the blood running down Dead's forehead*"Your'e bleeding.."

Dead;*Looks at the blood*Takes his finger wiping up the blood licking it*

Fall;"Ewwww, You licked it!"

Dead;*Looks at Fall*"Whats so gross about that its just blood?"

Fall;"It just blood taste gross so i don't see why you would lick it"*Looks away*

Dead;*Scratches behind his right ear with his hand like a dog*

Fall;"Wow, You are a dog" Dead;*Growls a bit then looks away*

Fall;*laughs*"You even growled!"

Dead;"Shuddap!"

Fall;*Sticks tounge out*"Make me"

Dead;*grabs her tounge*Pulls on it a little*

Fall; Ow! let goo"

Dead;*Lets go wiping his hand on his pants*

Fall;"Gross! The taste of that blood was on your'e fingers"*Wipes her tounge with the top of her shirt*

Dead;*Smirks*

Fall;*Looks at Dead* "Why where you running?"

Dead;"Nun ya"

Fall;"Aww, come on tell me!"

Dead;"No!"

Fall;*Makes a weird pouty face crossing arms*

Dead;*Pokes Falls cheek*"Don't be nosy"

Fall;"I should know because you ran into me!"

Dead;"Doesn't mean i should tell you"

Fall;"Turns head*

End for chapter 1 hope ya like!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Friends are Forever Enjoy

Fall;*Sits on a swing swinging back and forth*

Dead;*Wags tail back and fourth watching fish*Takes his shirt and shoes off jumping into the river*

Fall;*Watches Dead*"Are you ganna eat it if you catch it?"

Dead;"Yup! Fish taste great!"

Fall;*Swings higher*

Dead;*Jumps down into a dive grabbing the fish*Throws the fish on land walking up onto land after*Walks over grabbing sticks starting a fire*Puts the fish over the fire*

Fall;*Watches the sky boredly*

Dead;*Ear twitches hearing someone*

Death;"DEAD! I FOUND YOU!"*Runs tackling Dead crying*

Fall;*looks at Dead and Death*

Dead;*Sighs* Death;"Why would you leave us like that?!"*Tears up hugging Dead*

Dude;"Yogi, When I was writeing about pie it was about math"

Yogi;*Looks shocked*"Pie is in math!?"

Dude;*Facepalm*

Dead;*Pushes Death off grabbing his fish*Starts to eat it*

Secret;*Walks over to Fall*"But the bubble warriors are coming!"

Code;"Theres no such thing as bubble warriors"

Death;*Grabs Dead's fish throwing it*"Dont eat when i talk to you!"

Dead;*Looks mad*"My fish..."

Dude;*Looks at Dead and Death*

Yogi;"I wonder if you can eat math since theres pie in it"

Fall;*Looks at Code and Secret*

Secret;"Fall tell Code there are bubble warriors!"

Fall;*Mumbles something*"If there we're bubble warriors secret would be Dead right now*

Secret;"Yeah! Wait...Dead!? They would kill me?!"*Crys*

Code;*Sighs and walks to Fall's place*

Death;"Why wont you talk to me Dead"*Tears up*Glances over at Fall and Secret*

Dude;"Hes ganna do it"

Death;*Stand up walking over to Fall and Secret*Leans against a tree*"How you doin"*Eye brows go up and down*

Dead;*Throws a stick at Death*

Secret;*Wispers to Fall*"Why does he have a tail and pointy ears?!"

Fall;*Shrugs*

Secret;*Looks over at Dead*Wispers to Fall*"Why does he have weird animal ears and a fluffy tail?!"

Fall;"Because hes a dog"*Makes a weird face*

Secret;*Jaw drops*Runs over to Dead grabbing his dog ears petting them*"Fluffy!"

Dead;*Face red*"Heyy! Don't touch!"

Secret;*Looks at Dead but keeps petting*

Dude;*Smirks looking at Dead and Secret*

Dead;*Growls*

Secret;*Walks behind Dead grabbing his dog tail rubbing it on her face*"Fluffy!"

Fall;*Laughs* Secret;"Can i cut off your tail and make it into a pillow?"

Dead;*Moves away from Secret*

Sercet;*Moves over to Dead putting his tail*"Fall can we keep it?!"*Looks at Dead*"I'm ganna call you Fluffy!"

Fall;*Laughs*

Dead;*Moves away from Secret*"Fall get this weirdo away from me!"

Secret;"Weirdo?"*Looks around*

Fall;"Here secret! Here girl!"

Secret;*Looks at Fall*Walks over to her*

Fall;"Good girl"*Gives Secret a peice of candy*

Secret;*Takes the candy eating it*

Yummy End of chapter 2 Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Friends Last Forever Enjoy

Dead;*Sighs*"Fall This is my brother Death"*points to Death*"This is Dude and his brother Yogi"

Yogi;"Hello!"*Waves smiling with eyes clossed*

Dude;*Grumbles*

Fall;"Its nice to meet you, This is my friend Secret"

Secret;*Chews on the candy*Looks at Dead*"Fluffy"

Dead;*Puts his shoes back on*

Death;*Walks over to Fall taking her hand*"Will you bear my childreen?" Fall;*Face red*"What?!"

Dead;"Ignore him, he says that to every girl about every girl"

Secret;*Walks over petting Deads tail*

Dead;*Pulls Secrets hands off* No touchy!

Dude;*Sits on a rock writing in a notebook*

Yogi;*Looks at Dude Then looks away*

Jack;"DEAD DEAD! LISTEN TO THIS SONG!*Runs tords Dead*

Dead;*Looks at Jack*

Jack;*has on a blue afro and pom poms in his hand*" RADADADADA CIRCUS! DADADADA AFRO! AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS POKADOT POKADOT AFRO! RADADADADA CIRCUS! DADADADA AFRO! AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS POKADOT POKADOT AFRO!RADADADADA CIRCUS! DADADADA AFRO! AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS POKADOT POKADOT AFRO!"

Death;"I LOVE THAT SONG!"*Sings it with Jack*

Secret;" I know that song!"*Sings with Jack and Death*

Death;" I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! YOU LIKE TO MOVE IT!"

Jack;"RADADADADA CIRCUS! DADADADA AFRO! AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS POKADOT POKADOT AFRO!"

Secret;"RADADADADA CIRCUS! DADADADA AFRO! AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS POKADOT POKADOT AFRO!"

Yogi;*Dances to it*

Dead;"Really Jack really, this again..."

Dude;*looks up at them then back at his notebook drawing*

Fall;*Laughs at there stupididy*"Idiots"

Dead;*Picks up his shirt*

Yogi;*Grabs Jacks afro putting it on and starts to do the running man, Then the wop,Then the Dougie*

Dead;*Sighs watching them*

Fall;"Do you think they where dropped on there heads?

Dead;"We all know they where dropped on there head"

Fall;*Laughs*

Jack;"Sing with us!"

Fall;"No thanks..."

000000000 

Dead;*Sits on the couch tuneing his electric guitar*

Death;"Dead-kun looks at this! this video reminds me of you!"*Shows Dead the video from Lorax call how bad can i possibly be*

Dude;*Sits Watching tv*

Jack;*hums while drawing*

Dead;"Harsh"

Yogi;"I wanna watch pokemon!"*Rolls on the floor like a little kid having a tantrom*

Dude;"Not right now!"

Yogi;"I WANNA WATCH IT NOW!"

Death;*Grabs Dead guitar running outside*

Dead;"H-Hey wait!*Runs out after Death*

0000000000000  
Secret;*Lays in the floor wrapped up with a Japanese futon on her that tife around her*

Fall;*Looks at Secret*"Umm...What are you doing?"

Secret;"Laying here"*Sits up*

Fall;"Why do you have a-...Wait never mind I'm not ganna ask"*Walks outside*

Secret;*Runs out after Fall*"Fall-Chan wait up!*trips falling*

Fall;*Looks at Secret*Helps her up*

Death;*Puts Dead guitar in the water*

Dead;"DEATH!"

Death;"It doesn't float..."

Dead;*looks mad*

Dude;*Walks outside*

Fall;*Walks over to Dead Death and Dude*"Heyy"

Secret;*Walks beside Fall*"Hi!"

Dude;*Looks at Secret*"Why is Secret wearing a futon?"

Secret;"I saw it on tv so i thought id try it!"

Dude;"wow..."

End for Chapter 3 hope you liked it! 


	4. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5  
Enjoy

_  
There 10 years old in this chapter  
_

Dead;*Walks over opening the door*"Hello?"*Looks at the girl*

Sugar;*Looks at Dead*"You forgot your bag at the store"

Dead;*Eyes widen and points at Sugar*"Y-YOU'RE THE SEXUAL HARASSER!"

Sugar;"AM NOT! I FELL!"

Dead;*Slams the door shut*

Death;"Who was that Deady?"*Smiles looking at him curiously*

Dead;"No one!"*Walks into the kitchen*

Fall;*Sits outside and looks at Sugar*

Dude;"I wonder who she is"*Sits on a log holding a book*

Secret;"Maybe shes a alien coming to take you away dudey!"

Dude;"Good i can be free"

Yogi;*Sits by Dude*"You can't be free unless i'm with you!"

Dude;*sighs*

Sugar;*Walks over to Fall,Dude,Yogi,Secret and Chubs*"Give this to the dog freak when you see him"*throws the bag at Dude*

Dude;"Just give it to him yourself!"*Throws the bag back at Sugar*

Sugar;"Make me shorty!"*Throws the bag back at Dude*

Dude;*Looks really ticked off grabbing the bag standing up*"Shorty?!"

Sugar;"Yeah thats right! ssssshhhooooorrrrttttyyyyy!"

Dude;*Growls and runs at sugar*

Secret;*Grabs one of Dudes arms pulling him back*

Yogi;*Grabs Dudes other are pulling him back*

Dude;*Trys to run at Sugar but runs in place*

Death;*Runs outside to Sugar*"BOOB GIRL!"

Sugar;*Screams*"IT THE STORE PERVERT!"*Runs*

Dead;*Sighs and walks outside*

Death;"Don't run!"

Fall;*Picks up Chubs putting him on her lap*

Chubs;*Lays on Falls lap watching everyone*

Death;*Tackles Sugar*

Sugar;"GET HIM OFF!"

Dead;*Grabs Death pulling him off*

Sugar;*Runs hiding behind Fall*

Death;*Crosses arms*"I just wanted a hug"

Dude;*Sits down reading his book*

Secret;*Sits by Dude*"I''m booooorrrreeedd!"

End for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 4

Heres chapter 4 and just to let you know nun of these characters are like they are in there animes.  
I also wanna say im sorry for bad spelling. im a bad speller.

There 14 right now  
character info V  
Dude: Is short and wears glasses and he sometimes wheres a Twin Brother but they look nothing alike and is smart but doesn't show his smartnes.  
Yogi: Dude's twin brother. Is very stupid and about half the size taller then Dude. Loves small cute things to death.  
Sugar:Is called a old bat alot because she 17. Doesn't wear a shirt just a red bikini top. Is a drunk.  
Peter:Is Tall and a murderer. Best friends with Jack. Hates Dead.  
Jack:Is short. Has his lefted eye missing and raps his head(Mostly eye) in bandages so no one freaks out about how creepy it looks. Doesn't talk much. Hates fighting.  
Max: Is Dead and Deaths half cousin. Is 5. Hates fighting and yelling and blood and weapons. Loves everyone. Is adorable. Favorite people Dead and Fall.  
Dead: Is Half human Half Dog. Isn't good with people. Try's to be nice but turns out mean half the time. Cares for everyone but doesn't show it at all. Freakin loves pizza.  
Zoe; Is Dude and Yogis step sister. Takes care of Max half the time.  
Secret; Is a friend of Falls. Likes about everyone. IS very stupid yet very nice.  
Fall: Has a Older sister. Doesn't smile much. Freakin loves cake. Has a Pet bunny named Chubs. IS controllar over Deads shock collar around his neck. Is hard to express self.  
August: Is a Drunk. Falls older Sister. Like everyone.  
Alex: Scared of everyone but August, Secret, Max and Fall. Doesn't talk much at all.  
Sakura; Is abusest with Dead. Will kill anyone who she thinks is to close to him. aka shes kinda yandereish.  
Death: Deads twin brother but looks NOTHING alike. HAs pointy ears and a devil tail. Is stupid and hyper all the time. Gets mad kinda easily. Pervert.

Dead;*Sits reading manga*

Death;"August!"*Takes Augusts hands*"I need you to jump up and down"

August;*Looks at Death confused then looks at Fall*

Fall;*Sighs*"Don't just Don't"

Yogi;*Sits with his back against Dude watching a show on his phone*

Dude;*Sits with his back against Yogi and Sits cris cross*On his laptop*

Max;*Sits by Fall drawing*Hums to a song*

Fall;*Looks at Max*

Chubs;*Sits on Falls lap*

Death; But*Tears up*"I really want you to jump up and down!"

August;"S-Sorry Death"

Yogi;*Yawns leaning against Dude pushing him forewerd a bit*Stretches*

Dude;*Gets pushed foreweard hitting his head on his laptop*Growls*

Secret;"Oooooooooooh Yogi! you made Dudey mad!"

Dude;"Don't call me Dudey!"

Yogi'*Laughs alittle*"Dudeyyyy your so cute"*Smiles*

Dude;*Growls*

Death;*Puts his hand on August Chest sqeezing it then puts his other hand on Falls Squeezing hers*

August;*Face gets Really red*"H-Hey! Stop!"*Tears up*

Fall:*Face gets red*"Dead! Get your brother! NOW!"

Death;*Keeps Squeezing*

Secret;*Looks over at Fall August and Death*

Max;*Looks up at Fall*

Dead;*Sighs setting his Manga over walking over to Fall, August and Death*

Death;*Laughs*"Fall your so FLAT!"*Laughs harder*"Your never ganna get a man when your flat!"

Dead;*Grabs Death pulling him over setting him down*"Stay"*Sits down reading his manga*

August;*Puts her arms over her chest trying to hide them*

Max;*Pets Chubs and Smiles*

Chubs;*Looks up at Max annoyed*

MAx;*Frowns*Mumbles: He doesn't like me*

Fall*Growls picking up a peice of cake she had sitting by her eatting it angerly*

End for chapter 5. Sorry its short i didnt have long to make it.


	6. Chapter 6

Heres chapter 6

There 12  
Max 2

Dead;"Why is he wearing that?"

Zoe;"Because he look adorable in it!"*Smiles*

Max;*Walks over to Dead hugging his legs looking up at him*

Dead;*Looks at Max then looks away*

Fall;*Walks tords Dead and them*

Secret;*Runs tords Dude*"DUDE!"

Dude;*Looks up at Secret and sighs*

Secret;"Drink this!"*Shoves milk at him*

Dude;*Looks at the milk*"You probably poisoned it"

Secret;"Why would i poison you! your my friend"*Smiles*

Dude;"Uh-huh"*Looks back at his book*

Secret;*Pushes the book down*"Drink this! it will make you taller! Then you wont be shorter then everyone!"

Dude;"I don't care"*Looks back at his book*

Yogi;"I MADE COOKIES!"*Runs outside*

Max;*Looks over at Yogi*

Chubs;*Sits on Falls foot*

Fall;*Watches everyone*

Yogi;*Gives a cookie to Max*"Here you go little max"*Smiles*Walks over to Dude and Secret*

Dead;*Takes the cookie from Max chucking away from everyone*

Max;*Tears up*

Zoe;*Hits Dead*"Why did you do that!?"

Dead;"Have you ever eaten Yogis cooking?"

Zoe;"No...?"

Max;*Crys*

Dead;*Picks his bag of chips off the ground and shoves some chips in Max's mouth*

Fall;"You have no idea how to take care of a kid do you?"

Dead;"Maybe"

Secret;"Yogi make dude drink this!"

Dude;*Looks at Yogi*"Try it and i'll get a restraining order against you!"

Yogi;"Sorry Secret"

Secret;*Crossing arms*

Max;*Looks at Chubs and smiles running over to him*

Chubs;*Looks at Max*

MAx;*Pets Chubs*Smiles*

Chubs;*Sniffs Max*

Dead;*Mummbles*

Death;*Runs outside* DEAD! AUNTIE SENT US A LETTER!"

Dead;*Runs*

Death;*tackles Dead*Sits on his back*"Look at the picture"

Dead;"No!"*Hides his face in the grass*

Death;*Grabs Deads hair pulling his head up*"Look!"

Dead;*Closes his eyes*"NO!"

Death;"LOOK!"

Sugar;"GUYS WATCH THE SKY WATCH IT!"

Death;*Gets off Dead*

Dead;*Stands up*"Brat"*Looks at Death*

Sugar;*Fireworks go off*

Yogi;*Looks at the fire works*"PRetty!"

Secret;*Smiles looking at the fireworks*

Dead;*Jumps behind Fall seeing the fireworks*"Why are there bombs being set off?!"

Death*Hides behind secret*

Fall;*Looks at Dead*"There fireworks no bombs"

Dead;"Fireworks?"

Fall;"You don't know what fireworks are?!"

Dead;"No..."

Fall;"Wow you guys are idiots"

Dead;*Looks at Fall and stick toung out*

Max;*Walks over to Dead Sits on his foot hanging onto his leg*Smiles looking up at him*

Fall;"Wow someone actually likes you!"

Dead;*Looks at Max then Fall*"Shut it hag!"

_

end for chapter 6 


End file.
